History Rewritten
by StarAngel148
Summary: In 1864, the Salvatore Brothers weren't the only vampires that survived the purge in Mystic Falls. AU Forwood one-shot.


**Disclaimer- Don't own. Really wish I did.**

**A/N: My longest one-shot to date. The title pretty much says it all. Read and review. My next story, don't know for which fandom, will be posted the second week of March. I'm taking a break, sorry.**

**History Rewritten**

In I864, when vampires had overrun Mystic Falls, a witch had bestowed on George Lockwood a way to rid residents of their problem. Most times the slayer gene was helpful- speed, agility, coordination, enhanced reflexes, but occasionally it was a nuisance- the need to seek out and exterminate vampires was overwhelming, all-consuming.

Tyler hated the training- the grueling hours under the sun in the woods, the vigorous hand-to-hand combat, the weapons training, the constant lying to friends and love interests when his father took him hunting and he disappeared without notice. In the movies being a vampire slayer was cool, in reality it was anything but. Sure, he looked great doing it, but avoiding getting bitten was never easy and washing blood off your hands and out of your hair was disgusting no matter how use to it he was. He was a teenager; this was not what teenagers did.

The second vampires moved into town- even if the Boarding House was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls- Tyler had known. It was hard not to smell them, even if he stuck his head in a pile of garbage. He'd tried to stay away- he honestly had after the last one he'd encountered had ripped his father's heart out-, but he couldn't, especially since night was approaching.

He'd barely stormed the house before he was pinned to the front door and two vampires were glaring at him.

"It was very stupid of you to come here." The one with the blue eyes spoke as he tightened his grip around Tyler's neck.

"Especially without backup little boy." The one with the green eyes added.

This was not how Tyler ever imagined dying. He knew it was possible, many he knew had died that way, but he figured he'd die of old age. Surrounded by his wife and grown children.

"Stefan, Damon. Leave him alone, he's barely a man."

The two vampires about to descend on him retracted their fangs and the skin around their eyes lost the prominent black veins. The hands removed themselves from Tyler's neck. Once he was free, he finally took a good look at the other vampire.

She was beautiful, Tyler realized. Her curly blond hair made her stand out in the darkened room, her blue eyes were the pretties he'd ever seen and her smile lit up the room.

"Please," she waved towards the living room. "Come in, have a seat."

Knowing he really didn't have a choice in the matter, Tyler reluctantly headed in the direction the blonde had pointed out, putting some distance between him and the vampires. The males stood behind her chair as the female vampire took a seat on the recliner. She was younger than both males, she looked no older than seventeen at most, but it was plain to see that the other two followed her lead.

"Would you like a drink?"

Tyler politely declined.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she motioned to one man and then the other. "They're Damon and Stefan Salvatore. We just moved back to town."

It took Tyler a second to process. "Wait, back to town? You lived here?"

Caroline nodded. "We lived here a long time ago. In fact," she flicked her gaze to the Salvatore brothers and then back to him. "We're part of the founding families."

"Forbes, like Sheriff Forbes?"

"Whole lot of greats-granddaughter."

Tyler leaned forward and Caroline mimicked him.

"That's not important. What matters now is you're a slayer, we're way older than you and you're outnumbered. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if you attack us again."

"Okay. What do you want?"

Caroline didn't even seem bothered by him glaring at them.

"We came back to build a life in Mystic Falls…"

"Technically I was dragged here." Damon cut in.

"And we want to live peacefully." Stefan finished the original sentence. "But we knew that wouldn't be possible unless we talked to the Lockwood family. You showing up here saved us a trip."

Tyler glared. "What exactly do you want me to do? Or not do?"

"You're the super-smart vampire slayer, figure it out." Caroline smirked.

Tyler racked his brain until he stumbled on to the answer.

"Want me to sit back and watch you terrorize this town?" He jumped off the couch. "No, not happening."

Damon was there in a flash pushing him down back into his seat.

"Settle down."

When Tyler attempted to stand again, Damon bared his fangs.

"Do as I say or I bite."

"Damon." Caroline soothed. Then she turned a begrudged grin at Tyler. "You'll have to excuse him, he's protective." Damon glared at her. "What? You are."

She blurred to sit down next to him and patted his leg.

"What Stefan was saying is we'll be on our best behavior. We just wanted to come home- make friends, have families. No one will get hurt, we promise."

"No one will get hurt? How, you need blood to live."

"We need blood, not humans. We'll pilfer the blood bank in town."

There wasn't much he could do, if vampires wanted to move into town then they'd do what they wanted and Tyler doubted he could stop them. He looked into Caroline's eager face.

"If you're going to live in Mystic Falls so other stipulations beside 'thou shall not kill'; First, should any other vampire threaten this town, I'll have your complete support in disposing of them. Second, no one- and I mean no one- can know what you really are. Follow these rules or I'll put you down."

"Or I could just kill you now and be done with it." Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Caroline and Stefan glared at Damon.

"We promise." Caroline held out her closed fist.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fist bump, really?"

"Hey," Caroline bit her lip. "We're hip. Deal?" She held out her fist again.

Tyler paused for one second before bumping his hand to her.

"Deal."

Damon, Stefan and Caroline shared smiles.

Seeing Stefan and Caroline traveling through the hall of his high school, chatting with classmates, and attending pep rallies was surreal to Tyler. When Stefan joined the football team and Caroline became a cheerleader, Tyler laughed at how normal they were acting. When he ended up at the Grill in the same group of friends as Caroline and Stefan, with Damon inserting himself in, he realizes he's going to be spending almost another year plus months with the resident vampires.

"When's your birthday?"

Tyler was watched Caroline try to recall the answer. When Mr. Hartman had assigned them to do an in-depth profile of a class mate, Tyler had immediately chose Caroline. Although she and the Salvatore brothers had been around since the beginning of school, and after their initial conversation, they hadn't exchanged more than pleasantries. He was curious to know more, but he didn't want to just ask.

"February 15."

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Day after Valentine's. What year?"

Caroline raised her eyebrow as well in response.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

Caroline said nothing for the longest time and he thought she was going to gloss over the question.

"1847."

He did the math in his head.

"So you're 163 years old." Caroline nodded. "Wow."

"You're birthday?"

"February 3."

Caroline smiled. "You turn seventeen in a couple of months."

Tyler wondered if she still celebrated her birthdays, but instead of asking he just proceeded to the next question.

"Tell me about your family history."

Caroline glanced over the requirement sheet. "That's not a question on here."

"I know. You told me you're a Forbes," She'd compelled Liz to claim she was an orphaned relative sent to live with her, so as not to raise any suspicions over her name. "How's it possible that Sheriff Forbes is alive today? Vampires can't procreate."

He watched the smile she'd had leave her face. They sat in silence for a while.

"I was sixteen when I got pregnant; I was inexperienced, naïve, and lovesick really." She fingered her glass of water. "My parents had already betrothed me to Rutherford Fells. But I was in love with someone else." She sighed and watched her search for someone, her gaze landing on Damon. "I thought he loved me, you know?"

Tyler noticed bitterness was creeping into her voice.

"I gave myself to him. And when I told him I was carrying his child, he didn't want to marry me. I was humiliated and my parents thought we would be ruined. That no man would ever marry me, let alone touch me again, if it got out."

Tyler could piece it together.

"So you had the child, out of wedlock. Before you were turned."

"Yeah." Caroline glanced at him for the first time since she'd started to tell him about her family history. "I hate that term, 'wedlock'. Nowadays it's acceptable to have a baby and not marry the father, but back then it was social suicide and a mark on the family name. My parents sent me away until I gave birth, brought the baby home with them and pretended they'd adopted a wayward child they'd found into the family. My mother never spoke to me outside social functions again."

Tyler placed his hand over hers and stared intently at her.

"I'm sorry."

They stared at each other until Caroline pulled hers out from under his. Tyler could tell he was blushing and he's sure if she could, she would.

"How'd you become a vampire?"

"Stefan. When they were rounding up vampires in 1864 to kill them, I helped Stefan and Damon escape. I knew they'd burn me at the stake for helping, so I asked them to come along. There was nothing left for me in Mystic Falls, and I knew my parents would take care of my son. So I left. I was turned five months later, when we were far, far away from Mystic Falls. Stefan didn't want to do it, but I forced him to feed me his blood and Damon snapped my neck. When I woke up, I was dead."

"Who turned the Salvatore's?"

She shrugged. "I'll have to ask them about it one day."

"Thanks Care, for answering my questions and being honest."

He got lost in her beaming smile and happy eyes.

When reports had started coming in from neighboring counties of people disappearing then being found drained, Tyler would have jumped to the conclusion that they'd broken their word, but he was friends with Caroline and Stefan- tolerated Damon-, so he knew better.

He'd rounded up the gang and they'd headed to Sherman County where Damon thought the next attack would happen. They quickly found the vampire; the problem had been catching him. He was older than the Salvatore brothers and every time they thought they had him caught, he'd escape. When they finally cornered him, he'd thrown Damon and Stefan, caught the stake Tyler had shot at him, and tried to stake Caroline.

"No!"

It felt warm all of a sudden. His back felt sore. Had someone punched him?

"Tyler, can you hear me?" Caroline wrapped her arms around him and lowered them to the ground. "Tyler, hold on."

She bit her wrist and held it to his mouth. "Drink, please." Caroline could feel tears streaming down her face.

"Please be okay." She chanted. She felt Stefan come up beside her as Damon disposed of the body.

"Caroline," Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from rocking. "Get him in the car. We'll check him out at the Boarding House."

"What if he bleeds out? What if he dies?"

Caroline was hysterical all the way back to Mystic Falls.

"Can you please stop freaking out for two seconds so I can check him out?" Damon yelled. He flipped Tyler over and examined the wound for several minutes. "He'll live. Feed him some more blood when he wakes up and he should be fine."

Caroline thanked god and Stefan helped transferred Tyler into a guestroom. She kept vigil until he woke up seventeen hours later.

"Where am I?"

"Oh thank god, you're awake."

Caroline was by his side and fussing over him in seconds, chastising him for jumping in front of a stake to save her.

"Stupidest thing you could have ever done? What if you'd died? Could you imagine me bring your body to your mother?"

Tyler grabbed her hand as she paced by.

"Care, say thank you and shut up."

She glared at him and stormed out, his laughter following her all the way to the living room.

"So, no thank you huh?"

Halloween has been Tyler's favorite holiday- not since he learned vampires were real. He hasn't really attended any parties on that day for years, but when Caroline begs him to come with her, Stefan, Damon and Lexi- their visiting best friend- he doesn't really have the heart to tell her know. He does however mock everyone's costume choices.

"And who are you suppose to be, yourself?"

Damon, like Tyler, wanted to forego a costume, but wasn't allowed to a domineering woman in his life. Damon's a doctor, Lexi is a pirate wench and Stefan is a greaser. Tyler luckily gets away with a leather jacket and saying he's 'wearing a bounty hunter costume' to anyone who asks.

Caroline pouts and Tyler laughs. "I'm a vampire." She has fake blood smeared over her neck and white-out contacts in her eyes. Her skirt is too short and she's showing way too much bust, in his opinion, and that's all her really notices. "I thought it was appropriate."

When they've almost reached the party, Caroline stops them all.

"Lexi, Stefan- no repeats of the incident of Mardi Gras '87…"

"What'd they do in '87?" Tyler asks.

"Streaking through the streets." Damon answers.

"And Damon, Elena's to remain as pure tonight as she was last night."

Damon gets a faraway look and a smirk graces his face.

"Fine Caroline, we'll behave if you do. No orgies or plans for world domination."

Tyler's very interested in this story. Caroline gasps.

"It was not an orgy." She stomps her foot when no one believes her. "It wasn't! They took their clothes off without me asking."

They all laugh at her. She's grinning like an idiot and he finds it endearing.

The second they're through the door everyone scatters. Lexi and Stefan hit the dance floor, Damon searches out Elena and Caroline heads towards a group of guys. Tyler makes it a point to stick close by to Caroline and she's spends the majority of the party flirting with a multitude of guys. He spends the majority of the party ignoring the girls that approach him.

"Stefan," he stops the vampire when he's passing by. "Do you know who that guy that keeps staring at Caroline is? He's been focused on her for a while."

When Stefan looks to where Tyler points, the guy's no longer there.

"He must have left. Don't worry about it."

But Tyler is worried, something wasn't right about the way that guy was staring at Caroline. As he walks Caroline back to the Boarding House at the end of the night, he notices she's been quiet the entire walk.

"What's wrong?"

She starts out of her thoughts. "What?"

He sighs. "I know when something's wrong. We've been friends for a while Care, I know your different expressions. I can practically read your mind."

She sighs and smiles. "Really? What's on my mind?"

He faces her and brings his hands to her temple. "Huh? It's coming in a little fuzzy, but you're upset about something. You embarrassed yourself?"

They stand like that for a while, Tyler with his hands on Caroline's face and her thinking about whatever's bothering her.

"Do you think… " She can't seem to get what she wants to say out and she gets frustrated the longer it takes her to get her thought out.

"I mean, I get it. I'm different, but I deserve someone too. Damon's got Elena and Stefan and Lexi are going to end up together, you can just tell. And me? I'm the girl that gets called a freak when she accidently vamps out during a make-out session with Brett Michaels."

"What?"

She's started crying and Tyler's never been good with girls crying.

"It was an accident, and I had to compel him afterwards, but the way he looked at me, like I was a monster, I mean, I know I am, but still, it hurts to have someone look at you like you're disgusting and…"

Tyler kisses Caroline before she can finish the rest of her rant. He knows he'd going out on a limb considering she's never even hinted that she likes him, but she's beautiful and she's had a crap night and he just want to show her that she's not disgusting. They separate for Tyler to breathe and then Caroline's attacking him and Tyler's trying to touch every inch of skin he can.

"You're perfect Care. You should feel that way all the time, even when you've vamped out." He mumbles against her mouth.

She turns her back on him, he assumes to hide the fact that her eyes are red and her veins are black and prominent.

"We can't do this Tyler. You can't kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Because it means something!" Caroline exploded.

"It doesn't have to." Caroline turned to face him this time.

"It'll end up meaning something; I don't want to be with you."

"I don't want to be with you either." He shot back. "We can kiss, touch, you know. Have fun."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

"So, if we did this," she motioned vaguely between them. "You wouldn't eventually get annoyed if I flirted with other boys or get jealous if I kiss someone else, just because we sleep together?"

Even as the words came out of his out of his mouth, he knew they were lies. He would get jealous, probably a little possessive, but if it's what Caroline wanted. "I wouldn't."

"And you can't fall in love with me." He thought she looked especially cute when she only arched one brow. "Because I'm a vampire and you're human, it would never work out." He didn't bother to point out to her that Damon and Elena made it work.

"I won't fall in love with you." _Lie. _He was sure he was already almost there.

"Good."

And then pressed her lips to his again.

"So are you spending Christmas Day only with Damon and Stefan?"

Caroline picked at her fries and glared at Stacey Meloni. The little tramp kept eyeing Tyler and Caroline was resisting the urge to rip her throat out in the middle of the Grill.

"Damon's spending it with Elena's family and Stefan's going to visit Lexi in Palm Springs. Just me and a nice, warm cup of Soccer Mom."

Tyler tried to be as nonchalantly as possible. "You could spend it with me and my mom, if you wanted."

She snapped her gaze to his.

"Would I be meeting you mom or _meeting your mom_?"

"Spending time with your friend while his mother is around."

"That, I think I can handle."

Carol Lockwood reminded Caroline a lot of Henrietta Lockwood, George Lockwood's wife. She was poised and gracious, overly polite even, but it was so easy to read her opinion of you on her face- and Tyler's mom thought she was equivalent to trailer trash.

"So Caroline, you live at the Boarding House with the Salvatore Brothers, any particular reason why?" Code for: are you sleeping with either or both of them.

"My parents named Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan's dad, my legal guardian in their will. Giuseppe died when Damon was eighteen and Stefan and I were eleven. He's been taking care of me ever since."

Mrs. Lockwood offered her sympathetic arm squeeze.

"How'd they die?"

'Old age.' Tyler thought.

"Home invasion."

There was silence for two seconds before Mrs. Lockwood changed the subject.

"So Caroline, where do you think you'll attend university? Jameson College, or maybe, Eddington?" Both community colleges in neighboring cities. Code: You're a stupid tramp trying to sink her claws into my son and lead a life of luxury.

"Actually, I was thinking Stanford or Princeton." Caroline rebutted with a falsely sweet smile. "Yale, perhaps? I haven't really made up my mind."

"Top of your class huh?"

"Yep."

Tyler laughed as he walked Caroline to her car.

"Did you see the way she glared at me when I started speaking perfect French?"

"About as bad as when you corrected her on the history of the Gilbert watch."

Caroline winced.

"I really shouldn't have said anything."

He pulled her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"So were you at the first Founder's Day?"

"Yep, even signed the registry. Got pregnant in the," she paused to think. "Second guest bedroom? We rushed. It use to be so hard to have quickies- what with undoing the corsets and all the laces you had to pull to get a dress undone. Not just for the women, men too. Undershirt, shirts, vest, cufflinks, overcoats. I like it better now," she pressed him into her car. "I slip my shirt off, unbutton your pants and viola!"

"I wish I could have seen in back then."

Caroline smirked.

"Founders Day is a mere five months away. I'll pull out some of the dresses I saved and let you try to undress me."

Tyler smirked back. "Sounds like a plan."

Caroline pressed her forehead against his locker and growled.

"Please, please, please tell me you have a Caramel Mocha chip Frappuccino on you?"

If Caroline was asking for a frappuccino, she must have had a hard day.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how Elena roped me into helping set-up for the Valentine's Dance tonight? She's been subtly interrogating me about Damon's past? 'How many girls has he really been with?' 'Is he kinky in bed?' 'What was he like as a human?'" She wrung her hands. "All those questions are mines waiting to be stepped on. He's been with_ a lot_ of women. And I guess he's kind of kinky, he loves blood play in bed..."

"Blood play?" Caroline had never mentioned done that with him.

"It's when you exchange blood during sex. You would bite me and I would bite you."

He wondered why if they'd ever do that.

"Not the point though! Am I a bad friend for not telling her- about the baby I mean?"

They'd only ever talked about the Salvatore-Forbes baby one other time, and although he had his suspicions, it hurt Tyler to know that once upon a time Caroline had given birth to Damon's son- wanted to marry him and build a life. It hurt even worse when he let his mind wonder about a child they can never have together.

"I think… it happened a hundred and sixty plus years ago. He's moved on…"

'You have too.' He left unsaid. "She'll understand. Elena doesn't have a mean bone in her body. If she's you're friend, she'll understand- if she's a great friend she'll even slap Damon for treating you the way he did."

"That would be something to see, tiny Elena Gilbert beating big, bad vampire Damon Salvatore over the head with a shovel." She let a tiny giggle. "You really think she won't be mad?"

Tyler tucked her hair behind her ear. "Go tell her. And be ready by six, we're eating before the dance."

Caroline salutes and was off like a bullet- but at human speed- to find Elena.

The last day of school brings the Founders Day celebration, something Tyler's been waiting for. He's never really questioned Caroline about what Mystic Falls was like in 1864, but he plans to ask her about the accuracy of certain traditions and have her give him the guided tour around 'Old Mystic Falls'.

"Kind sir, will you do me the honor of escorting me?"

When Tyler turns around Caroline's curtsied before him, her skirt picked up by her lace-glove covered hands. The wide brimmed hat shadows her eyes, but he can tell she's highly amused.

"Blast from the past, huh?"

"Very. Kind of made me nostalgic." She wrapped herself around him, as best as she could in a hoop skirt and two petticoats. "Getting dressed this morning without a handmaiden was hell. Stefan had to tie the back."

She twirled around and glanced at him over her shoulder, smiling coquettishly.

"Think you can handle getting me out of this later?"

"That," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I think I can manage. Right now, though, we're expected on the Miss Mystic Falls float."

Caroline, despite trying to keep a low profile, had been nominated for Miss Mystic Falls- discreetly by his mother. Although they'd gotten off to a rough start, over time Carol Lockwood had learned to accept Caroline in Tyler's life and was- in her opinion, helpfully- grooming her future-daughter-in-law. Caroline had participated, against her will due to both Lockwood's insistence, and he'd been her escort. Antiquated though it was, they'd had a blast together.

Winning the title of Miss Mystic Falls was something apparently every Lockwood bride had accomplished and Mrs. Lockwood, a judge for the competition had attempted to sway everyone's vote. Caroline, on the hand, had compelled everyone to not choose her. Elena had won and Damon had bitched for days about having to dress up and wave from a float.

"How long after you've stopped smiling and waving does it take for it to stop hurting so much?"

"Care, you're a vampire."

Tyler watched her pout.

"It still hurts."

She acted so human sometimes he forgot she wasn't. He loved that about her. He felt her tense beside him under her arm and pause.

"What'd you just say?"

Crap, had he accidently said that out loud? This was not he'd thought this would happen.

"I said, I love you."

She flew out the crook of his arms and glared at him.

"We agreed Tyler! Just fun, no feelings or like strings attached."

"I know."

"And furthermore, have you thought about this. I'm a vampire- immortal-, and you, you're human. Do you even remember our conversation- before we started this? Do you know how this ends, with you dead."

"Okay, I see your point of view. But Damon and Elena make it work, and this could work out. I could become a vampire."

"What!"

Okay, defiantly not how he imagined this going. He always pictured it like this: she would say it first, he would reciprocate the sentiment, they'd continue the way they were- except with shiny new titles for each other- and eventually he'd have to make the choice to either turn or let her go. A decision like that though, was a long way away.

"When have you even been thinking about this? Why have you even been thinking of this!"

"Because you matter! Of course I've wondered about it!"

They're in each other's faces and yelling. He's vaguely aware that thankfully they're far enough away that no one can hear because Caroline's defiantly yelling things others shouldn't hear.

"You've wondered? You're the last Lockwood, if you turn then you're family name, your family line, ends with you. Have you thought of that!"

No, he hadn't thought of that.

"You should have children, marry. I can never give you that stuff, why would you even want to consider it."

Tyler grabbed her face and pulled it close to his. She was crying and he felt bad for yelling at her.

"It's my choice Caroline. I'll weigh the pros and cons and make the choice myself. But it's my choice."

"I'm not turning you; not now, not ever. And this," she pushed him away and whispered. "Thing between us is over."

He tried to grab her before she could take off, but she dodged him gave him one last look before she blurred off. By the time he got to the Boarding House, her room was hastily cleared out and she was gone.

Tyler spends the whole summer barely getting by, ignoring Elena's attempts to talk about, occasionally engaging in brooding sessions at the same time as Stefan, and turning down all the girls Damon kept trying to force into his bed. The wound inflicted by Caroline's rejection stings a little more each day and he drinks to chase the pain away. His mother tries babying him more and more as his depression worsens until he moves into the Boarding House to get away.

The first day back for senior year brought Caroline back to Mystic Falls. She'd snuck into town without any of her friends knowing. She'd managed to avoid them by ducking into classrooms and hiding behind classmates. She'd tried to hide during lunch only to be dragged into an empty classroom by the one person she was trying to avoid most.

"Where have you been?"

Tyler had grabbed her and pushed her against the door after it shut. He shook her when she didn't respond.

"When did you get back?"

She sighed. "I got back this morning."

"And where have you been?" He growled.

"I went to visit Lexi in California, there was so stuff I needed to figure out."

Tyler glared at her. His declaration of love had been reduced to 'stuff'.

"_Good for you._"

He knew he sounded bitter.

"Ty," she seemed unable to form her next thought. "I'm sorry I freaked out. What you said, it was very sweet. And I wish I could reciprocate, but I can't." He felt himself deflate, now she was trying to give him the easy let down. "I think in time I could- in time. If you'd be willing to go slow."

What had Lexi said to her? She left vowing that they could never work out and came back ready to give them a go.

"But everything I said before I left still applies. How can we possibly work out? What about kids? Or your family name?"

He kissed her- deeply. She had valid questions and concerns, but he could think about all that later.

"Caroline. I love you. That's all that matters. Say it back or don't, it won't change a thing."

She arched an eyebrow. He could tell she was skeptical, but she didn't comment. Instead she reversed their positions and pushed him into the door.

Their first date is amazing. They dine at the Lockwood Manor- Tyler ushers his mom out of the house, books her a spa package in the town over and makes her promise not to come back before the weekend's up-, they talk about their relationship, and Caroline shares stories about her travel over the years- England in 1900s, Paris in the '20s, New York in the '30s, Italy in the '40s, Chicago in the '50s, LA in the '70s.

He tells her about his adventurers with Matt- whom she's made out with, but he tries not to think about that- and his childhood- Sundays baking with his mother, Take-your-son-to-work Day with his father at the Mayor's office. They briefly venture onto the painful topics- He tells her about his training to become a slayer, and about his dad's death. She tells him about her parent's death and watching over her family line.

At the end of the night, after they've cuddled next to the fire and watched Caroline's favorite movie, she asks the one question he's been trying to avoid answering.

"Are you really willing to leave it all behind for me?"

He pauses, trying to find the best way to explain it to her. That question has been swirling are his head for months.

"Yes. I love you Care. I'd give it all up for you." He presses kisses to the crown of her head.

She turns around until she's straddling him.

"If you're seriously contemplating it, then you need to know what being a vampire is all about. The good and the bad."

"Okay."

"It won't always be pleasant." She warns. "We're considered damned for a reason. Some parts of me aren't nice, you might not like it."

"Care, I'll love you, ever part."

He kisses her until he's breathless. She strips their clothes off at human speed and blurs them to his room. She vamps out and tears the skin off her wrist. He has two seconds to wonder what she's doing before she's shoving his wrist to his mouth, pushing him into the mattress and sinking her fangs into his right pectoral.

It's so inmate, drinking from her while she drinks from him and all Tyler can think of is that it's the best feeling he's ever had. He's done drugs, had mind-blowing sex, but nothing compares to exchanging blood with Caroline. It's like a frenzy. Halfway through, after she opens another wound on her neck for him to suck on and she switches to drinking from his bicep, he finally penetrates her.

Afterwards they spoon on blood-stain sheets basking in the afterglow.

"That was amazing. We should have done this sooner."

"There was a reason we didn't Ty. For a vampire, giving blood is highly sacred. Exchanging blood is erotic. It's the most intimate thing a vampire can do with another. I wasn't ready for that then."

He plays with strands of her hair. "So you're ready now?"

She caught his eye and smiled. "Yeah, I think I am."

"I just lost my vampire virginity."

Caroline laughs her butt off and eventually her laugh is so infectious he joins in.

They spend the entire weekend in bed. He buys new sheets before his mom comes home.

He wakes up the morning of his eighteenth birthday with a heavy heart. He's now officially and for appearances sake- though not actually- older than Caroline. She will forever be seventeen.

Despite his mood, he goes about the day as if he's thrilled to become an adult. His mother decides he should have a big party- she's really just looking for a reason to have one- and regardless of his protests, chooses a cocktail carnival theme. Caroline laughs her head off when she gets the invite.

"So," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Is the birthday boy having a good time?"

He wants to say he's having an amazing time, but the truth is he's so preoccupied thinking about other things he hasn't really had a chance to take any of it in.

"Better now that you're here." He kisses her.

She produces a present from seemingly nowhere. And giggles like a schoolgirl when he starts unwrapping it.

"A key?"

She nods as if the answer is obvious. He shakes his head in response.

"What this to Care? Aw, did you buy me a pony? I really want a pony."

Caroline cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to fulfill you're my Little Pony fantasy." She snarked. "Vampire slayer and the blond, super hot vampire who's willing to do anything not to get staked I can get behind."

"Seriously Care, what is the key for?"

"Do you mind leaving? I have something to show you."

He pocketed the key as she took his hand and let him pull to her car. He recognized the way to the Boarding House. What could she have gotten him that was at the Boarding House? He hated when she got all cloak and dagger on him. She ushered him into the house and led him to a door on the side of the house he'd never been to.

"Open it."

He jiggled the handle- it was locked.

"Care…"

"Open it."

He pulled the key out of his pocket and fingered it. He stared at her, trying to read her face as to what was behind the door, but she was too giddy for him to read her.

It was just a room- blue, black and grey colored, king size bed in the center, bay windows on the left, entertainment center on the right. What catches his eye is the beautiful mural that spans all four walls. On closer inspection he notices that it's a family tree- his and hers ancestral tree. It starts above the door; his family branch going left, hers going right. The tree has many branches, some which extend off until they disappear, but the thickest branch connects the branches together- his name to hers.

"What is this Caroline? It's…"

She waved her arms around. "It's a newly-finished, fully-loaded bedroom. For you." He was really confused now. "And me- for us, together, I mean."

He felt his mouth drop open.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" And as an afterthought he added. "As well Stefan and Damon? We can Brady Bunch it." Her face falls. "Caroline, I love you. Of course I'd love to move in."

"I love you too."

It's the first time she says it to him. That, not the room, is the best birthday gift he ever got. He can't help but try to kiss the breath out of her.

"I'll turn you before your next birthday." She says after they separate. "If you still want to."

"I want to spend my life with you." He walks towards the bed and tests the springs. "But for right now, can we break in the new bed?"

Tyler moves into the Boarding House, moves in with Caroline specially, by Spring Break. The entire town notices, and comments on the new development, and his mother isn't very happy with the rumors swirling around, disgracing the family name or his decision in general to leave home. Damon's pretty much living in Elena's room and Stefan leaves them alone as much as possible.

He spends a lot of time mediating dialogue between his mother- who now considers Caroline the Antichrist- and girlfriend- who's seriously considering compelling Carol Lockwood, just so she'll shut up.

His life is astounding.  
-

He dies on a Thursday, the second to last day before summer break. He's eighteen.

Although he knew vampires existed, he never knew werewolves did. A clan descends on the town, terrorizes citizens in both human and wolf form. The group- Elena included, who's become proficient at handling weapons- track them to an abandoned cabin the woods. Before they can even form a plan, they're under attack.

Damon protects Elena, Stefan fights two guys at a time, Caroline rips people's hearts out of their chests, and he shoots to kill- though he keeps on Caroline as best as he can. He's so focused on making sure no one sneaks up behind her that he doesn't even realize he's in danger until Caroline screams.

"No!"

The guy plunges a knife in his gut and pulls it up until he reaches his ribcage, then takes off before anyone can retaliate. Caroline's holding him in seconds, lowering him to the ground and biting open her wrist. She holds it to his mouth, but he can't swallow past the blood flowing past his throat.

Elena's crying as well and the last thing he remembers before he loses all feeling is Caroline clawing at his chest and releasing bloodcurdling screams.

He can hear voices- even though he's not awake yet.

"Cheer up Vampire Barbie. At least this way he's not really dead, just undead."

"Shut up Damon."

"But, you get your happily ever after this way…"

"Babe, please. Not now."

"We'd talked about it- him turning. But not like this."

"Caroline- he's alive. It was fate that he had blood in his system when he bled out."

"I know. I just didn't want it to happen like this. He's didn't have a choice."

When he wakes up again, it feels like he has the worst hangover ever. His visions off- everything looks brighter, sharper-, everything sounds too loud- he can hear the birds outside as if they were next to his ear and a rushing sound that's so intoxicating-, and he's so hungry.

"Tyler?"

Caroline presses kisses to his mouth before he can get a word out.

"How do you feel?"

He groaned. "What did we do last night?"

"Ty… you died last night."

She doesn't have to finish that sentence- The sentence 'You're a vampire now.' can be left unsaid.

"I'm…"

"Transitioning. The choice is still yours. You can choose to die or drink human blood and turn."

He doesn't even have to think about it.

"I need to feed."

She grimaces. "Ty, think about this."

"Care, you knew this would happen eventually."

"But you didn't get a choice."

"Caroline Forbes, I want to spend my life with you. It's okay."

Tears are streaming down her face and he wipes her face tenderly then slants his mouth over hers.

He's isolated to the Boarding House all summer. Elena doesn't visits- per Damon's order- while he's reining in his bloodlust and Caroline never leaves his side.

"We can stay longer if you want." Caroline whispers.

Tyler focused on listening to his mother move around her room in the Lockwood Mansion.

"No." He fingers the letter in his hands. As soon as he hears her breathing even out, he blurs in and leaves the letter on the entry table.

Caroline's looking at him like she's worried that he'll lose control.

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

He wraps her in his arms and places bruising kisses on her lips.

"I was thinking Paris."

"Paris is amazing. I'll show you everything."

His smile is just as big as hers.

"I'm hoping."

They leave Mystic Falls; Damon and Elena don't leave until she turns at twenty-three, Stefan tracks Lexi down in California. They all spend eternity traveling, sometime meeting but mostly not. Caroline sometimes forces them to return to Mystic Falls, experience life there all over again.

The town is still relatively the same- he can close his eyes and see the Mystic Falls he once knew. The Boarding House is still there- now regaled as a haunted house no one in town approaches. The Lockwood mansion that he once knew is no longer there- burned down in 2467- and the new Lockwood mansion is more opulent than the home that was once his.

The first time they return- a century after he left his family behind- he's surprise to encounter Shane Lockwood. He spends months digging into history, trying to figure out how his family line continued.

"My mom remarried and had another son."

"Good."

He sighed. "How do you deal with your family moving on? Forgetting you?"

"I don't see it that way. It gives me joy to see my family line continue and watch over them."

He doesn't understand it, but he has plenty of time to. One day, Tyler Lockwood meets Caroline Forbes, and his life is never the same.

**The End**


End file.
